18. A niech się dzieje twoja gra...
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Chris zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej egocentryczny…albo po prostu do tej pory tego tak nie zauważałam. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Poprzednie zadanie było dziwne. Liczyłam na trochę więcej akcji. I fakt faktem Chris mógłby nas traktować trochę lepiej, koniec końców większość z nas jest już dorosła… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Coraz bardziej mi się tutaj podoba. W końcu zaszedłem dalej, niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz albo nigdy Lucas! Na śniadaniu Marti (do Chrisa; z wyrzutem): Smacznego. Chris: Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że śniadanie smakuje. Sami: Tak średnio. Chef: I co, jak zwykle to moja wina? Nie przyrządzę super dania z takich produktów. Max (do Chefa): Spokojnie Chefie, doceniamy starania. Vanessa: Za to ktoś (zerka na Chrisa) mógłby się postarać bardziej. Chris: Przesadzacie. Jedzcie. Mi tam smakuje. Marti: Ta, jesteś jak dobry ojciec, który je warzywa, których nie lubi, żeby jego dziecko miało go za wzór… Nie będę jadła tej papki. Max: Fakt faktem, posiłki stają się z dnia na dzień coraz gorsze. Chris: Nie marudzić! Jesteście owieczkami, a ja waszym pasterzem, więc macie się słuchać. Sami (pod nosem): Owieczki? Chris: Lepiej się najedzcie, bo to wasz ostatni posiłek dzisiaj. Marti: …chyba żartujesz. Chris: Nie i widzimy się za pół godziny przed ratuszem. (wstaje i kieruje się do wyjścia) A i najważniejsze – weźcie swoje dresy i przygotujcie się na wysiłek. Hehe. (wychodzi, a z nim Chef) Sami: Znając go, to pewnie kolejne głupie zadanie wysiłkowe. W końcu jest nas mało, pewnie chce nas wykończyć. Marti: Dobra, dość tego! (wstaje) Od jakiegoś czasu nosiłam się z tym zamiarem i chyba czas najwyższy… Vanessa (do Marti): Nie kończ, bo wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Marti: Tak, czas stąd uciec. Nie ma innej opcji. Vanessa: Yyy, jest – zostać i wygrać 20 milionów. Marti: No tak, bo ty zrobisz wszystko dla wygranej. Otóż ja nie. Chris zrobił się już zbyt wkurzający. Lucas (do Marti): Mam wrażenie, że dla ciebie każdy jest wkurzający. Sami (do Lucasa): Trochę się z nią zgodzę. Vanessa: A to nowość. Marti (do Vanessy): Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja idę szukać wyjścia. Vanessa: Wyjścia? Z wielkiego sztucznego miasta? Marti: Owszem, widziałam jedno dawno temu. Jak oprowadzaliśmy nastolatków po mieście. Vanessa: Po prostu jesteś słaba, przyznaj to. Marti: ……idę stad! (wychodzi) Sami (do Marti): Czekaj! (idzie za nią) Vanessa: Hmph! A niech idą. Lucas: No wiesz, nie powinnaś tak puszczać siostry samej. Vanessa: A co, my musimy być ciągle razem? To jej sprawa, co robi z życiem. Max: Ale… Lucas: Poza tym jesteś uparta. W sumie ona też…ale mogłabyś wykazać się większą dojrzałością. Max: Nie uważacie, że… Vanessa: O wybacz, a ty jakim byłeś przykładem dla swojego brata? Lucas: Mój brat jest starszy, poza tym pochwalił mój występ w Wyzwaniach. Ładnie ci dałem wtedy popalić. Hehe. Max: Myślę, że… Vanessa: Dobra, nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie o mnie myślisz. Zadanie czeka. Lucas: No tak, zapomniałem, że kasa jest dla Ciebie najważniejsza. Max: LUDZIE! Nie uważacie, że jak Chris zobaczy, że nie jesteśmy w komplecie, to wlepi nam dwa razy więcej roboty? Lucas: Hmm… Vanessa: Hmm… Max: Hmm…no właśnie. Lucas: Czyli koniec końców musimy i tak iść za nimi. Vanessa, gdzie jest to wyjście? Vanessa: Nie mam pojęcia. Marti mi nie mówiła o żadnym wyjściu z miasta. Max: Genialnie… Gdzieś na mieście Marti: Czemu idziesz za mną? Sami: Raz w życiu się z tobą zgadzam, a ty musisz być opryskliwa? Marti: Tak, bo cię nie lubię. Sami: Nie mam pojęcia, za co… Marti: Oj wiesz dobrze… (…) Sami: To gdzie jest to wyjście? Marti: Idź za mną, to się dowiesz. Sami: Nie ma sprawy. Prowadź. Przed ratuszem Chris: No moje małe owieczki zaraz się tu zjawią. Już się nie mogę doczekać. Poznają smak bólu. Chef: Na pewno nie ja mam poprowadzić to zadanie? Chris: Nie, dzisiaj to ja chcę mieć satysfakcję ze znęcania się nad nimi. Chef: Nie rozumiem, tej zmiany podejścia. Wydawało mi się, że ich lubisz. Chris: Bo lubię, ale jestem prowadzącym, a prowadzący musi mieć władzę, inaczej owieczki….znaczy uczestnicy nie będą się słuchać. Chef: No chyba że tak. Naprawdę stary (obejmuje go) podziwiam cię. Chris: Wiem, w końcu jestem TYM Chrisem McLeanem, hehe. (pół godziny poźniej) Chris: Hmm, czyżbym źle wyjaśnił czas spotkania? Chef: Wydaje mi się, że mówiłeś „za pół godziny”, a to było 20 minut temu. Chris: Uh! Dać mi wóz transmisyjny! (podjeżdża wóz) Co tak wolno? Jack (pod nosem): Przyjechałem w 10 sekund… Chris: Dać mi wszystkie kamery! (…) Hmm… (…) No co jest… (…) Czekaj, to już wszystkie? Jack: Co masz na myśli? Chris: Mamy ogromne miasto i zamontowaliście tylko 20 kamer? Jack: Zachciało ci się kamer HD, więc tylko na tyle starczyło. (…) Poza tym to Doug kupował! (do siebie szeptem) Hehe, wtopiłem frajera. Chris: To teraz nieistotne. Mamy większe zmartwienie. Jack: Jakie? Chris: No tak jakby…nigdzie ich nie ma. Jack i Chef: Cooo? Chris: Nie jest dobrze. Zwiali mi, skubańce. Gdzieś na mieście Sami: Długo już idziemy, na pewno wiesz, gdzie to jest? Marti: Co, panna z wojska się już zmęczyła? Sami: Nie, ale nie lubię bezcelowego chodzenia. Marti: Relaks dziewczyno, zaraz będziemy. (…) Marti: Yyyyyy? Moja pamięć jest aż tak kiepska? Dałabym głowę, że to było tutaj! Sami: No tak…mogłam się tego spodziewać. Marti: Ej, nikt nie kazał ci iść za mną. (do siebie) Ogarnij się Marti, to musiało być gdzieś tutaj… Sami: Idę za tobą, kapitanie. Marti: Ehh… Po tym całym łażeniu nawet nie mam siły się wściekać… W innej części Vanessa: Skąd pomysł, że akurat tutaj będą? Lucas: To dość opuszczona okolica, więc to idealne miejsce, by Chris nas nie znalazł. Max: Ale mieliśmy szukać miejsca, gdzie Marti oprowadzała nastolatków. Vanessa: No tak, byłam z nią przecież, zapomniałam kompletnie. Lucas i Max: ….serio? Vanessa: N-no co? Jestem roztrzęsiona, bo moja siostra uciekła i… Lucas: Dobra dobra, już się nie chowaj za nią. Po prostu prowadź. Vanessa: Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! (…) Za mną. (ruszają w przeciwną stronę) (godzinę później) Max: I wtedy skupiłem się, jak tylko mogłem i wybiłem się na 2 metry wyprzedzając Claire. Lucas: Tak, Max, byłem tam… Nie musisz opowiadać tej historii czwarty raz. Max: Ja przynajmniej mam się czym chwalić. Tobie tylko udało się spuścić Vanessę do dziury pełnej roba- Vanessa: MOŻEMY…pogadać o czymś innym? Lucas: Owszem, ja bym chciał wiedzieć, jak uciekłaś z psychiatryka. Vanessa: Skąd pomysł, że uciekłam? Zwolnili mnie za dobre sprawowanie. Max: Akurat. Nieźle świrowała już w Wyzwaniach. Jej krzyki, jak spotkała niedźwiedzia, były epickie. Ja za to rozprawiłem się z nim w 5 sekund. Lucas: Tak, to wspaniałe. Jesteś królem dżungli. Max: Masz jakiś problem? Lucas: Tak, mógłbyś się przestać przechwalać tyle. Max: Jak mówiłem – ja przynajmniej mam czym. Vanessa: Ja p******ę! Możecie się wreszcie zamknąć?! Głowa mnie już przez was boli! Max (do Vanessy): To może ty coś ciekawego powiesz? Vanessa: Milczenie jest złotem, wiesz? Lucas: Uwaga, zaraz będzie opowieść, jak to Max rozwalił 10 sztabek złota jednym uderzeniem. Max: Bardzo śmieszne… We wschodniej dzielnicy Sami: Pogadajmy, skoro i tak błądzimy. Marti: Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Sami: Jaka Vanessa jest w domu? Zawsze mnie to ciekawiło. Marti: I nie lubię opowiadać o swojej rodzinie. Sami: Czemu? Może to by wyjaśniało wasze zachowania. Marti: Owszem, ale nic ci do tego. Sami: Jesteś najmłodsza? Czy może też jesteś starszą siostrą dla kogoś, jak Vanessa? Marti: Zamknij się! Sami: Ej no, o co ci chodzi? Wasza rodzina jest ciekawa, ja jestem jedynaczką. Marti: Po prostu daj mi spokój… Sami: Skoro wolisz milczeć… (…) Sami (pod nosem): Marti… Marti: Co?! Sami: A nie, tak sobie pod nosem mówię. Masz bardzo nietypowe imię. Nie spotkałam go wcześniej. Marti: Wiem, jest niepowtarzalne. Możesz się tym pozachwycać w ciszy… Sami: Ale serio…Marti…Marti…to po kimś znanym? Marti: Nie! Sami: No to po kimś w rodzinie? Marti…Marti… Marti: Nie odczepisz się, co? Sami: Nie da mi to teraz spokoju. Tak już mam, że jak mnie coś zaciekawi, to nie dam za wygraną. Hehe. Marti…Martina? Martinetta? Martissa? Marti…Marti… Marti: To nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, daj wreszcie spokój! Sami: Oh, w takim razie to pseudonim? A może anagram? A może…a może… Marti: …miałam bliźniaczkę!! Zadowolona?! (odchodzi kawałek i siada) Sami: Oł… Miałam? (podchodzi do niej) Co masz na myśli? (Marti patrzy na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem) Marti: Nie opowiadałam tej historii nigdy nikomu… Tymczasem Chris: To beznadziejne. Jeździmy w kółko. Dokąd oni mogli pójść? Roger: Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to miasto jest takie duże! Jack (do Rogera): Sam je przecież projektowałeś! (mruga) Roger (do Jacka): Nie, przecież to był Do- a tak, zapominalski jestem. Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Roger: Nie oceniajcie. Nie wiecie, jak ciężko jest utrzymać tę posadę. Chris: Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł. (do Chefa) Skręć tu w prawo. Chef: Heh, ciekawe, jaką im wymyślisz karę. Chris: Karę? Na razie myślę tylko o tym, by im się nie stało. Jack (do Chrisa): Aleś ty troskliwy. Chris: Nie no, przecież chodzi o… Gdzie indziej Vanessa (pod nosem): Kurcze, jestem pewna, że szło się tędy… Bez mapy to tu ciężko… Max: Zgubiiiiiiiiliśmy się. To pewne. Lucas (do Maxa): To wydostań nas z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, bohaterze. Vanessa (do Lucasa): A może ty to zrób? Cały czas dopiekasz jemu, a sam też nic nie zrobisz. Max (do Lucasa): Właśnie, jesteś mocny w gębie, ale co tak naprawdę pokazałeś? Nic specjalnego… Lucas: Dobra! To idziemy za moim tropem! Vanessa (do Lucasa): Ależ oczywiście. Pokaż nam drogę, którą jeszcze nie szliśmy. Lucas (do Vanessy): Jeszcze się zdziwisz! Znów we wschodniej dzielnicy Marti: Mam nadzieję, że jak ci powiem, to się wreszcie zamkniesz… (Sami milczy) W naszej rodzinie zawsze rodzą się bliźnięta. Najpierw nasi starsi brat z siostrą, których nie warto wspominać…potem Vanessa z Matthew, a jako ostatnie przyszły na świat dwie siostry…Martha i Marina. Ja jestem Marina, a przynajmniej jestem tego pewna na 90%. Rodzice zawsze woleli Marthę, bo była zdolniejsza, ciągle się uśmiechała, lubiła bawić się z innymi dziećmi…ja byłam inna, zamknięta w sobie i spokojna. Nie pamiętam dobrze tego okresu, ale wiem, że rodzice poświęcali mi mniej uwagi. Vanessa jako jedyna chciała ze mną spędzać czas. Pewnego dnia jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Zdarzył się wypadek. (Sami zamarła) Ojciec jechał samochodem ze mną i Marthą. Na zakręcie źle wymanewrował i uderzył w tira…na nasze nieszczęście samochód obrócił się o 90 stopni. (…) Przód, gdzie jechał nasz ojciec uniknął wypadku, ale cały tył był zmiażdżony. Sami: Matko… Marti: Rany były poważne i lekarze nie owijali w bawełnę. Szczerze powiedzieli, że tylko jedna z nas przeżyje… Kiedy jednak mój ojciec spytał „Która?”, lekarz równie szczerze odpowiedział mu…”Nie wiem.” Sami: Jak to? Nie mogli zrobić jakichś badań DNA czy coś? Marti: Nie mam pojęcia, nie znam się na tym…miałyśmy 3 lata. Niemniej jednak jakimś cudem wróciłam do pełni sił, sami lekarze nie wiedzieli nawet jak, jednak to nie był koniec problemu… Rodzice musieli zdecydować, która z nas przeżyła. Wiem dobrze, że woleli, by to Martha przeżyła, niemniej jednak nie było to takie proste. Wtedy zdarzyła się najśmieszniejsza rzecz… Sami: Hę? Marti: Nie wiedząc, czy nazywać mnie Martha czy Marina, rodzice zaczęli na mnie wołać Mar-ti. I tak już zostało… Teraz mam nadzieję, że się zamkniesz. Sami: Ja…nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Marti: Prosiłam, byś nic nie mówiła. Sami (łzawiąc): Tak mi przykro…mogę cię przytulić? (już podchodzi do niej) Marti: Nie! Zostaw mnie psychopatko! Sama się umiem ogarnąć. To było wieki temu, zaakceptowałam nową tożsamość… Sami: Rany… (…) Musisz kochać Vanessę. Marti: Skąd nagle taki wniosek? Sami: Zrobiłabyś dla niej wszystko, to widać. Była ci najbliższa przez te trudne lata, a teraz ty się jej odwdzięczasz. Zapewne pomogłaś jej uciec ze szpitala, (Marti nawet nie zaprzecza) jeszcze zapewniłaś udział w programie. Fajnie mieć taką kochającą siostrę… Marti: Ugh! Tylko się teraz nie rozczulaj. Żałuję, że ci powiedziałam… (do siebie) Choć trochę zaczyna mi jej brakować… Sami: Teraz w sumie to ma sens… Przypomniało mi się, jak Vanessa mówiła mi o tym, że wasz ojciec zaginął. Marti: No i? Sami: Jak to „no i”? Pewnie czuł się winny wypadku i w ogóle… Marti: A daj spokój! Nasz ojciec zniknął 7 lat później. Po prostu nas nie kochał. Na pewno ma teraz nową rodzinkę i jest szczęśliwy gdzieś na drugim końcu świata! Sami: Jak możesz…tak mówić? (pojawiają się Max, Vanessa i Lucas) Vanessa: Marti! (podbiega) Nie uciekaj już tak! Serio się martwiłam! Marti (w uścisku): Wiem…trochę przesadziłam chyba… Max (do Sami): A ty? Nie pomyślałbym, że mogłabyś zrobić coś tak- Czy ty płaczesz? Sami (do Maxa): Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie. Zimno mi po prostu. Marti (do Vanessy): Wiesz, zmieniłam zdanie. Nie chcę być frajerką. Chcę walczyć dalej. Chcę być taka jak ty. Vanessa: To…chyba dobrze. (nadjeżdża autobus) Chris (wychylając się z autobusu): Wy dranie! (wysiada) Jak mogliście zrobić coś takiego?! Max (do Chrisa): No nie mów, że się o nas martwiłeś… Chris: No oczywiście…tu, w mieście, ja odpowiadam za was. Gdyby wam się coś stało pod moją nieobecność, to dostałbym masę pozwów od waszych rodzin. Vanessa: Haha! Już to widzę, jak moja rodzina się o mnie troszczy. Chris: To tyle atrakcji na dzisiaj! Odwołuję zadanie! Lucas: No proszę. Wycwaniliśmy się, hehe. Chris: I tak, i nie. Odwołuję zadanie, ale za karę, że sobie uciekliście, dzisiejsza ceremonia odbędzie się zgodnie z planem. Innymi słowy ktoś z was za niedługo pożegna się z Życiem Totalnej Porażki. (zbiorowe przełknięcie śliny) Chris: Haha, uwielbiam mieć władzę. Ładować się do środka szybko, bo inaczej będziecie wracać na piechotę. (wszyscy wsiadają do środka) Marti (szeptem do Vanessy): Musimy wyrzucić Sami dzisiaj. Vanessa (szeptem do Marti): A to czemu? Marti (szeptem): Wie za dużo. No i jest wkurzająca. No i jest dobra. (…) Dlatego jest wkurzająca. Vanessa (szeptem): Powinniśmy teraz wyrzucić Lucasa. Marti (głośno): Słucham?! (szeptem) Tego cieniasa? Vanessa (szeptem): Mam złe przeczucie. Już raz mnie upokorzył. Nie chcę, by to się powtórzyło. Marti (szeptem): Vanessa, skup się. Sami jest naszą najgroźniejszą rywalką. Jeśli jej nie wykopiemy teraz, to możemy tego żałować… Mam nadzieję, że zagłosujesz rozsądnie… Vanessa: Mhm… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Nie wiem, o co chodzi Lucasowi, ale jeśli chce ze mną wojny, to ją dostanie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Max chyba uważa się za jakiegoś samca alfa czy coś… Złamię swoją zasadę! Tym razem zagłosuję na niego! Zobaczymy, co z tego będzie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Ta Sami jest za dobra…zmusiła mnie nawet do ujawnienia rodzinnej tajemnicy, którą skrywałam tyle lat… Ona musi odejść. MUSI! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Przez chwilę nawet mi było szkoda Marti…ale jednak widać, że to Stone. Szybko swój ból i smutek przelewa w gorycz i złość. Poza tym nie wiem, za co mnie tak nie lubi. Głosuję na Marti. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Hmm… (przewraca oczami) Cóż… (zerka w kamerę) Już ja wiem, na kogo oddam głos. (uśmiecha się) Ceremonia w parku Chris: Witam moich niegrzecznych podopiecznych. Nie sądziłem, że zrobicie coś takiego, a jednak. Zaskoczyliście mnie, ale negatywnie. Dlatego też za chwilę ogłoszę wyniki, (wchodzi Roger i wręcza mu kopertę) które znajdują się tutaj. Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Max: Tak, że to był pomysł Marti! Marti (do Maxa): Jasne, zwalaj na mnie! Sami (pod nosem): Ale to w sumie prawda… Chris: Nie przeciągajmy zatem. Jedyną osobą bez głosu dzisiaj jest Vanessa i to ona jest bezpieczna jako pierwsza. (rzuca dziesięciocentówkę) Vanessa: Czemu mnie to nie dziwi, hehe. Sami (do Vanessy): Kiedyś ta pewność siebie cię zgubi. Vanessa (do Sami): Cóż, nie dzisiaj. Chris: Kolejna dziesięciocentówka wędruje do….Maxa! (rzuca) Lucas: Kurcze no! Chris (do Lucasa): Nie wściekaj się tak. Na pocieszenie ci powiem, że ty też jesteś bezpieczny. (rzuca) Lucas: O, nieźle! (do Maxa) A więc walczymy dalej, hehe. Chris: Mam już tylko jeden symbol przetrwania, a otrzyma go…. (dramatyczna muzyka) (Sami i Marti spoglądają ku sobie, Marti ma dość pewne spojrzenie, Sami natomiast wygląda na strapioną, jakby była świadoma, że to ona za chwile może się pożegnać z programem) Chris: …………………………………………………………………Sami! (rzuca, a ta niepewnie łapie) Sami: Oh…(spogląda na Marti)…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lucas (do Sami): Co cię tak bawi? Sami (do Lucasa): Hahaha…to, że ktoś tu chyba wyeliminował własną siostrę. (wszyscy spoglądają na Vanessę) Marti (do Vanessy): Ale…(wstaje)…jak mogłaś? Vanessa (do Marti): Zaczęłaś się rządzić, chciałaś być taka, jak ja…a dobrze wiesz, że jest miejsce tylko dla jednej Vanessy. Poza tym wygadałaś nasz rodzinny sekret. To za mało? Marti (do Vanessy): Ale…ja ci zaufałam! Robiłam dla ciebie wszystko! Powinnaś mnie wspierać jako siostra! Vanessa (do Marti): Hej, może ten program się nazywa ŻYCIE Totalnej Porażki, ale jednak to wciąż tylko gra, a w niej nie ma miejsca dla słabych. Marti (do Vanessy): Ja…nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę… Vanessa (do Marti): Zobaczymy, może dorośniesz kiedyś… Chris: Dobra, przestańcie przeciągać odcinek. Chefie? Chef (w garniturze; do Marti): Pozwolisz, że cię odprowadzę. Marti: Wszystko jedno… (odchodzą do Autobusu Wstydu) Chris: A z naszymi widzami widzimy się w następnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (…) Uff, to był ciężki odcinek. Przydałby mi się urlop… Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki